The Rabbit
by Team GEMINI
Summary: Nothing can compare to the tempting taste of young love, but even the oldest of love can bear the sweetest of fruit-... as long as you aren't married to the White Devil. An affair in the office is nothing compared to her perversion. NanoFate


**The Rabbit**

_By Team GEMINI_

**This story is an old one shot I didn't even want to post, but I needed something, anything, just to stop this annoying review war between my good friends and Ema. Actually I think I wrote this story when I first started out myself...**

_

* * *

_

**The Rabbit**_

* * *

  
_

I pranced around my lover with a joyous spring in every step I took. Today had marked the anniversary of our-... rather bumpy meeting. She smiled at me and gave me a playful pat on the head as if I were a child. We talked of many things ranging from what was on our schedules and what we would do privately after our busy work day.

"Just to think, Fate-chan-..." I couldn't help but exert a little giggle. "Today is the day I fell in love with you." My lover looked at me with a small blush of her own.

"Um, I can't say it was the same for me." she said honestly. "I think I fell for you during our little hot spring episode." I tried to recall that day as vividly as I could and wrapped my arms around her neck. "Whoa, hey, calm down there."

"I know, I know, but I can't believe you kicked my butt so easily back then!" I exclaimed with a small push. Fate smiled at me and shook her head. "Am I wrong?"

"No, you where extremely easy to defeat back then-... but I've had more experience in magic." Fate said as she gripped her clip board. Those memories in the where in the past, but they where our foundation, our fate that deemed us inseparable. "You can probably beat me into the next century if you really tried."

"Fate-chan, you know I can't beat you. At least not in hostile ways."

"Oh why?"

"I'm much slower then you for one. You're also a close combat mage."

"It's because of that small difference that makes us a perfect team. I defeat those up front, and you bring in the rear and finish the job with a..."

"Starlight Breaker!" we both exclaimed with smiles on our faces.

We were both laughing and smiling as we walked the halls of the TSAB, everything felt like a dream. Here I stood with the most beautiful woman in the world, my Fate-chan, my lover, my best friend, my partner, my wife, and well my world. I remember the very first time I met her, I was quickly mesmerized by her eyes and hair, and then I was just down right curious about her-... though her personality back then needed a little work, she was still the kind girl she is now. She was so strong, yet she seemed cold, she had such beautiful, kind eyes-... but she looked so sad. But even though she kicked my butt so many times back then-... I can still laugh and say I still loved her.

"Hey you two love birds!" I hear a familiar voice call out teasingly. We turn around and we notice our childhood friend, Hayate. She ran up to us smiling as she pat us on the back. "So have any plans for the day?" she asked with genuine interest.

I look up and place my index finger on my chin tapping it in a steady beat. Shrugging I replied jokingly, "Maybe head home and do Fate-chan all night long, or at least till we can't move any more like last time." The beautiful blonde beside me blushed a deep crimson and protested. I couldn't help but laugh at my lover's expression. But our honey moon was one seriously wild one. Fate is a real tiger in bed. Meow!

"You know if memory serves me right, during the final fight between you and Fate over the jewel seeds, you asked her out." Hayate pointed out with a sly smile. It was true on what she said, I did ask Fate to be my girl at that moment, just because we where 9 doesn't mean anything! Though, I didn't get my reply until everything had settled down, and even then I didn't get to see my new girlfriend for several months. That was a real downer, and even worse people thought I was dating Yuuno-kun!

"Erm, ya-... I wish I could've done it differently..." I replied with a nervous laughter as I attached myself once again to Fate's side.

"But that's okay we're together now and that's all in the past. Nothing can take us a part any longer." Fate smiled at me. "Unless you get lost-... that might take us apart for a little while." Fate added with a slight crinkled of her nose.

I hit her arm playfully and said, "Meanie!"

"Come on you two, we have work to do!" Hayate exclaimed as she pumped her fist up into the air. Looking back at us playfully, Hayate said with a playful wink, "After that, you guys can make like rabbits and-"

"Don't finish that sentence if you wish to return home with a full head of hair, Hayate-chan." I grumbled with a twitch of my left eyebrow. The brunette before me flinched and hide behind my Fate-chan. "That's a good hiding spot there, Hayate-chan-... just a shame I know every inch by heart."

"D-Don't... get me involved with this... _please_."

* * *

We where sitting in your office, me sitting on the edge of your desk playing with your hair. You on the other hand where diligently at work. Shuffling some papers that were far from your mind's focus. Grinning playfully, I brush the tips of my fingers against your cheek causing you to take a quick gasp in air.

"So-... you wanna-... do it in your office?" I asked seductively. You cough your irritation, but I didn't hear a no. Maybe just a little more conviction on my part and, nyahaha.

Jumping off of your desk, I plop myself onto your lap and look towards the door. "Bardiche, voice recognition."

The little golden triangle replied, "Voice recognition: Mrs. Nanoha Takamachi. Orders, Sir?"

"Hai, hai! Lock doors, allow no one access. Give notification of anyone who wishes to enter. If not it's not important, you know what to do." I say with a smile. You looked at me with an exasperated look, but you did not complain. "Oh and don't allow any calls to go through."

"Command, accepted."

"Hey! Don't give, Bardiche orders!" you shouted with a blush.

"Nope! The moment you became, Mrs. Fate Takamachi, I gained a shared control over Bardiche, as well as you with Raising heart." I mumbled into your ear.

I laid my head against your left shoulder as my left hand ran through your forelocks and onto your right breast. Quickly snaking my right arm around your neck to hold you still, I captured your lips in a kiss, silencing your moan. As the kiss proceeded, I realized you where getting a little bolder. I mean, your right hand was already up my skirt, and your left-... well it was pulling off a certain Hayate technique. Could this be the day that we finally get to have sex in your nicely furnished, surrounded by windows, and sound proof office?

"Urgent message from, Commander Hayate. Patch through?" Bardiche asked. We broke apart from the kiss, our breaths haggard and eyes dazed. "Orders?" Bardiche asked.

"Um, give us a second." you said as you fixed your shirt as fixed your hair. After fixing your shirt, you began to fix my own. By the time we allowed Hayate to patch through to us, we decided to stay in our current positions. Why? Because it would be weirder to explain if we weren't. "Okay, we're ready."

"Fate-chan! Nanoha-chan! Big problem!" Hayate screamed as she screamed on the little floating screen. She had startled us for a bit after a while we got serious.

"What's wrong? Is something under attack?" we both asked in unison. This time we startled Hayate. We didn't think that was possible...

"No, no, no. Nothing of that sort, I kind of-..." Hayate coughed nervously. "I kind of lost, Rein..." We looked at Hayate with an apprehensive look, weary of our reaction.

"_So, she interrupted my fun time with you-... because she lost, Rein?"_

"_Eh, I think she saved my life."_

"_What!? So you'd rather find Rein, instead of have sex with me? You're horrible! Why don't you go sleep with Rein or Hayate to night!"_

"_Eh!? I'm not saying anything-... it's just-... this is-... this is my office. My work place!"_

"_So?"_

"_We have a fully functioning bedroom for that."_

"_You guys-... where thinking of doing that in the office-... why wasn't I invited!?"_

"_H-Hayate, get out! Stop using my mind as a chat room!"_

"_Sorry, Fate-chan. But I wanted to know what you guys where talking about."_

"_Nyahahaha, well now you know it always involves something dirty."_

"_No it's not-... most of the time. You guys are giving me a headache..."_

"_Sorry, Fate-chan..."_

"_Sorry-... Honey."_

I winked at you and you scowled at me, typical Fate-chan reaction, so adorable. Hayate doesn't need us-... quickly. Now does she?

"Um, Hayate, lemme help Fate-chan with some paper work first, and then we'll go help right away." I replied with a sweet smile hoping Hayate would believe a little lie like this. You know, sitting on Fate-chan like this is really a big turn on, and because it's Fate-chan-... I'm horny pretty much every second I spend with her. Yes, even on the battle front. I think I'm turned on the most during those times. Freaky huh?

"You know, part of me wants to believe you-... another wants me to walk into that room and watch you do _paper work_." Hayate said emphasizing paper work. Hayate you dirty little girl.

"I really wouldn't mind." you said with a cheery smile. Hayate beamed at your reply and nodded her head. "You'll help to?" Once again Hayate nodded. If it where not for what I had in mind... my dream of having sex with you in your office just became a threesome-... _hot_.

* * *

In the end we never got to do _paper work _because Rein had stumbled her way back to Hayate's side, which meant Hayate would leave, and well-... the moment she left, I scored, and I scored big time.

* * *

"I can't believe-... we did that." you groaned inwardly. We were cruising around in your car for a nice evening drive. The hum of the engine and the beauty sitting beside me was almost to good to be true. Laughing together and just being together in all was a dream come true. "Seriously, how did you talk me into doing that?"

"Because-... you love me, and you love making love to me so..."

"Win-win situation huh?" you sighed with a lopsided grin. "You are such a rabbit..."

"Speaking of rabbits, we gotta put new batteries in that."

"Eww..." you grumbled with a disgruntled look.

"What? We used it way to much last night." I retorted with a shrug.

* * *

**Ya... that was a really old story! :D I also kind of wrote this to make Touma laugh. x3**

Now for ending comments- "You startlight broke our daughter..." wwwwwwwww


End file.
